An interview from a Fangirl
by Moonheart13
Summary: It seems our two favorite Heylin, Jack Spicer and Chase Young, have been captured! But what does their kidnapper have in mind for them? My submission for a Be Creative Contest on DA.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. I mean, seriously, if I did, you guys know Chase and Jack would be an evil couple.**

**Warnings: Besides homosexuality and implications of sex there's really nothing bad in here.**

* * *

If there was anything in the world Chase Young hated more, it was being kept in the dark. Usually, this pertained to being kept in the dark when it came to secrets and such things, but this time, he found himself in the most peculiar situation.

"Hello?" he called out, unable to see anything thanks to the rather thick blindfold over his eyes and unable to take said blindfold off thanks to his wrists being bound together behind him by some kind of magical force.

"Chase? Is that you, baby?"

"Spicer?" Chase angled his head to the side as he heard his mate's voice perfectly. He was somewhere to his right and he couldn't have been more than a few feet away from where Chase was seated. "Do you have anything to do with this?"

"Why do you always think I did it?" Jack exclaimed annoyed. "Whenever something bad happens, it's always, 'Spicer, did you do this?', 'Spicer, I swear, if you play that ridiculous recorder in my ear one more time…', or 'Spicer, why do you keep hogging the bed covers at nigh-"

"Spicer, shut up," Chase said with an exasperated sigh, evidently not in the mood for one of his lover's hissy fits. "I'm going to _assume_ then that you aren't behind this, but that now begs the question; _who_ is?"

"I am _so_ glad you asked!" a new voice suddenly shouted.

Chase straightened his body up and felt a presence in front of him. He would have tried to attack the person, but his legs were also bound, preventing him from moving anything but his head, and he wanted to find out who his kidnapper was anyway. He felt hands touch the top of his head and remove the blindfold.

He blinked his eyes rapidly as his eyes met the shining beam of light and looked away for a moment to become used to the brightness. Suddenly, he heard cheering.

He glanced up and was greeted by a large studio audience, applauding and shouting with joy. His gaze wandered around the room and he noticed that he was on a stage with loads of cameras in different places. Finally, he noticed the strange girl standing near him.

She had brown hair that drifted past her shoulders and green eyes that were wide with anticipation. She didn't seem exceptionally tall, but she wasn't very short either. Her pale complexion wasn't at all close to being as white as Jack, but she didn't look as though she received that much sun or at the very least, any sort of a tan.

"Hiya!" she greeted the warlord with an excited smile.

"…hello…" Chase replied warily. "…may I ask who you are?"

"Of course you may!" the girl chirped. "I'm actually referred to by many different names, but the one I'm most known by is Moonheart. You can call me Moon or Moony if you would like."

Chase cleared his throat and opened his mouth to probably give some sort of sarcastic reply, but he was interrupted by Jack, who still had his blindfold on, yelling, "Wait! What's going on? Who are you talking to?"

Calmly, the teenaged girl walked over and removed the cloth from Jack's eyes. Once he'd become used to the bright spotlight, he took in the young lady still standing in front of him and scrunched his face up, looking creeped out by her unsettling smile. "What'd you say your name was?"

"Moonheart!" she said with a giggle.

"Very well, _Moonheart_," Chase said with a slight growl. "Now that we are all acquainted, why don't you tell us what we're doing here?"

"I'd be happy to!" The teen skipped off and the spotlight followed her as she traveled to the far end of the stage to fetch another set of cameras over. Once she was back, she said, "Well, first of all, I just wanted to say, thanks so much for coming!"

"We didn't come here," Chase deadpanned. "From what I can remember and piece together in my mind, you more than likely drugged my lover and me before bringing us here as well as restraining us from escaping."

"Well, of course," the brunette responded as though that was common knowledge. "After all the trouble it took to get you two here, I didn't want it all to go to waste."

"But why _are_ we here?" Jack asked, looking a bit scared. "A-and how do you know us?"

"Hmm, let's just say in my world, you've both got a pretty big fan-base."

"Fan-base?" Jack asked before looking slightly elated. "Like…like actual fans?! _My_ fans?!"

Moonheart nodded cutely. "Yep! In fact, yours is one of the biggest, Jack."

"Did you hear that, babe?" Jack questioned his master, now grinning with excitement. "I've got _fans_!"

Chase didn't reply to this, paying no attention to his excited mate, instead keeping his gaze locked on their capturer. "What do you mean 'your world'? Do you mean this is a different dimension?"

"Mmm…" the girl hummed, evidently thinking the question over. "You could say that. However, I don't really like discussing such things as dimension jumping and such. It's all too complicated to get into. Besides, we _do_ have a time limit." As she spoke, she pulled a chair over and took her seat, a clipboard in hand. "No, what _I_ want to know is about you two."

The two in question glanced at each other (causing the audience to laugh) before directing their attention back to her.

"What do you mean?" Chase asked.

"I want to ask you both some personal questions," Moonheart explained. "You see, I-"

"Wait a minute," Chase suddenly interjected. "You're telling me that you kidnapped the both of us just so you could have an _interview_?!"

"Well…yeah," the brunette answered simply before moving on as if nothing had happened. "Now, my first question is, when did you each individually know you were in love with the other?"

"That's personal!" Chase shouted accusingly.

"Well, _duh_," the girl droned condescendingly. "What do you think people do in interviews, Chase? They have to answer questions about themselves. That's the whole point."

"We're not going to tell you anything!" Chase hissed with fury. "We never even agreed to this!"

"Why do you even want to know?" Jack asked curiously with one eyebrow raised.

"Well, you see," Moonheart began, taking on a slight blush. "I actually write stories about you two."

"…what?" both of the Heylin men asked at the same time.

She giggled nervously. "Yeah, I really want to be a writer and…you guys are my favorite couple."

"'Favorite couple'?" Chase echoed suspiciously.

"Yeah," the brunette replied timidly. "Y'see, I write stories about you both. Sometimes about how you're relationship began, how you both grow closer, what you do in your spare time; stuff like that."

There was a long moment of silence before Jack stated, "…that's _really_ creepy, dude. Like, **_really_**creepy."

The girl huffed, looking offended. "Well, I'm not the only one! Everyone does stuff like that here!"

"What do you mean?" Chase inquired.

"People write what we call 'fanfiction' here," Moonheart explained. "You can write about characters that aren't real."

"But we're-" Jack began, but Moonheart interrupted him again, saying, "I know, you're real in _your_ world, but in _our_ world, you were just made up by somebody."

"I think I'm getting a migraine," Chase groaned as he shut his eyes.

"Aww, Chasey, don't be sad!" the girl said disappointedly. "It's not as complicated as it seems. Look, I'll just ask you both a few questions and then you can go back. Sound good?"

"I'd much rather not answer any-"

"Good!" Moonheart chirped, ignoring the dragonlord. "First question; when did you each individually know you were in love with the other? Chase, you're first."

The dragonman sighed before actually thinking about his answer, deciding there was really no other way out of this. Finally, after a few minutes, he replied, "I knew it the first time I saw Jack use the Monkey Staff when he brought me the Tongue of Saiping to assist me. I was beyond amazed that he'd actually gone through with such a ridiculous request, especially going as far as to lead the monkeys simply because I told him to do so. Besides…he looks undeniably cute when he has a tail."

At this, Jack's expression became a touched smile of happiness and Chase found himself returning it with his own small grin.

"Jack? What about you?" Moonheart questioned eagerly, obviously delighted by Chase's answer.

"Well…honestly…I knew it the first time I saw him transform," Jack responded, gazing at Chase with that same lovesick look. "The minute I saw that…I knew I had my work cut out for me."

Chase snorted with amusement. "You had no 'work' to speak of, Spicer. However, I appreciate the sentiment."

As the two still smiled again at each other, Moonheart giggled like the fangirl she was. "Okay, next question; what do you love and admire the most about each other? Jack, you go first this time."

"Well," the goth pondered aloud, "I guess I'd have to say his bravery. Chase doesn't laugh in the face of danger like others; he just stares at it with a bored expression most of the time!"

Chase laughed softly at this, obviously agreeing with his mate's words. "I suppose I'd have to say Jack's determination. Even before I claimed him, he would go to every single Shen Gong Wu activation and participate in every showdown he could, even if he knew there was no way he would be able to win."

"Gee, thanks, hon," Jack said, his voice slightly sarcastic.

"Anytime, my love," his master replied, clearly noticing the sarcasm and reveling in it.

Moonheart giggled again before asking, "Now, one more question that I'm sure all my watchers and viewers want to know. In bed, do you both-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" the Heylin men shouted simultaneously, looking even more shocked and enraged than before.

"What's wrong?" the girl inquired in an innocent tone, blinking at them owlishly.

"You are getting _way_ too personal!" Jack told her with an angry scowl. "What kind of show is this, anyway?!"

"This has gone on long enough!" Chase snarled. "We _demand_ to be sent home! Right this minute!"

The brunette sighed sadly, but activated the dimension worm-hole before turning to the camera. "Hope you all enjoyed the show! Unfortunately, Mr. Spicer and Mr. Young didn't answer _all_ my questions…" She stole a glare back at the two before continuing. "But, hey, at least we got them in here! And now, unfortunately, it's time to send them back, but not before erasing their memories! Hit it, guys!"

A pair of men in black suits immediately pulled on a lever that, before Jack or Chase knew what was happening, shot a laser down at the two men. Immediately after the process, both Chase and Jack fell unconscious and were sent through the time warp.

"Well, that's all for now! Check out my page for all my stories about those two dorks! Anyways, now I gotta go! Love you all! Bye!"

The crowd applauded her vigorously as Moonheart disappeared without a trace.

* * *

**A/N: This is my entry for #ClaimACharacter's "Be Creative Contest" on DA. **

**...I actually don't have much to say about this, so...yeah, I hope you all enjoyed this. Review if you wish.**


End file.
